ROBANDO CHIKICORAZONES
by Shanella
Summary: ¿Edward podra con su doble personalidad?¿Emmet será feliz con Rosalie?¿a Alice le dejaran de tratar como una bebe?¿Los Swan Halle podran ocultando el apellido de su padre?¿Bella podra ver?
1. Intro ROBANDO CHIKICORAZONES

**Hola, bueno al fin un intro de "ROBANDO **_**CHIKI**_**-CORAZONES" pero antes quería decir q el **_**chiki-idioma **_**no es mío sino de mi amiga Marie Cami Cullen =) y algunas cosas pertenecen a la novela ROBANDO CORAZONES de salserin y los personajes son de**_**Stephenie Meyer**__**. =) continuación el intro:**_

**ROBANDO **_**CHIKI-**_**CORAZONES**

Esta historia trata sobre el grupo "Cullens" conformado por Alice Cullen, Emmet Cullen, Edward Cullen.

Van a la escuela y conocen a muchas personas entre ellos(as) los amores de sus vidas, y también con sus rivales. Edward se enamora de Bella Swan, pero resulta que ella es invidente que le va a enseñar el verdadero sentido del amor, solo q a ella no le justa el grupo "Cullens" y Edward se hace pasar x otra persona por Jean Marco eso le va a traer mucho conflictos.

Por otro lado Alice estaba cansada q sus hermanos la traten como una bebe, se enamora de Jasper Halle, Jasper y Rosalie Halle son hijos del gobernador. Y Emmet se enamora de Rosalie la primera vez q la vio en el colegio. Pero solo hay un problema Rosalie era la engreída de papi, ella no soportaba q siempre esté a su cuidado poniendo como vigilante a su hermano. Esto se le complicara mucho a Emmet.

¿Este amor entre Edward y Bella será complicado? ¿Dejaran de tratar como un bebe a Alice? ¿Emmet estará con Rosalie?

No se pierdan el primer capítulo de ROBANDO CHIKI-CORAZONES

**Recuerden nada es mío Solo como lo he redactado nada más. Ojala q les juste mucho esta historia. Besos para Marie Cami Cullen y para todos.**


	2. La llegada inesperada

**Bueno ya mi primer capítulo, y por cierto nada me pertenece solo la redacción.**

**LA LLEGADA INESPERADA**

Llegábamos a nuestro país natal Perú. Estábamos bajando del avión. Nuestro club de fans gritaba Emmet eres un papi. Yo solo sonreía y Alice saludaba a todos. Habían muchos periodistas que hacían preguntas a nuestro manager y papa Carlisle y como siempre Esme nuestra madre no viajaba con nosotros. Antes de subir al auto nuestro padre nos dijo:

-chicos tengo una sorpresa para ustedes-dijo alegremente.

-nos regalaras un auto-dije feliz

-Ya se nos vas a dar tarjetas para comprar mucha más ropa y vernos bien- dijo Alice la bebe.

-¡Nos ganamos el Grammy! ¡Si! Ay papá como no dijiste esto antes- agregó Emmet con felicidad.

-No ¡Los mandare a la escuela!

-¿qué?- dijimos en coro.

-Como no se la pasan tanto tiempo juntos- dijo nuevamente el malvado- Ah! Por cierto empiezan hoy a medio día.

Mire el reloj era las 10 a.m.

-subamos al auto-dije mientras abría la puerta del auto dorado.

-¿papá y a que colegio iremos?-dijo la bebe sentándose en el asiento forrado con seda.

-Buena pregunta Alice, bueno irán a la I.E.A.C."SAN PEDRO-SANTISIMA TRINIDAD"-dijo papi prendiendo el motor del auto.

-Buena elección-dijo Emmet- ahí enseñan bien papi.

Oh de pronto el auto se detuvo bajamos a ver qué pasaba solo era una llanta pinchada. Regresamos al auto.

-Papá y nuestros uniformes- pregunto Emmet (el cara feliz) con curiosidad

-Descuiden chicos sus uniformes están en sus habitaciones es por eso q su madre no quiso viajar con nosotros ella se hiso cargo de todo mientras estábamos de gira-dijo Carlisle

Llegamos a casa Alice dio un abrazo a mamá al igual q nosotros, ella se alegro mucho de vernos

-voy a darme un baño antes de ir a la escuela- dijo Alice (la bebita)

Emmet y yo subimos a nuestras habitaciones y también para darnos un baño. Upss me olvide de mencionarles que cada uno tenía baño propio. Luego de 15m. escuche q Alice decía desde abajo.

-Ya estoy lista mami, mira como me queda mi uniforme-dijo mientras se daba una vuelta-¿lindo verdad?

-Si hija muy lindo-dijo mi linda, madre- Ahora por favor llama a tus hermanos, si su padre ya está en el auto esperándolos.

-¡Tontos! Bajen ya nos vamos-dijo la enana- Ya saben q cuanto tiempo se demoren igual serán de feos jajajaja-se hecho a reír

-Gracias-dije- pero no seremos tan bajitos como tú

-si Ed-dijo Emmet con voz graciosa y una sonrisa

-Graciosos chicos-dijo la bebita con cara de furia

Nos despedimos de mamá y fuimos al garaje subimos al auto Carlisle estaba ahí.

-Abróchense los cinturones chicos- dijo Papá

Íbamos escuchando música durante el camino. Llegamos a la escuela, nos despedimos de papá y bajamos. Vi q en la puerta habían profesores.

-Buenos días hermanos Cullen-dijeron en coro los profesores

Seguíamos caminado para llegar a nuestras aulas un profesor se nos acerco.

-Buenos días- dijo estirándome la mano-soy Palomino profesor de normas y disciplinas

-mucho gusto- dije estrechándole la mano-¿y bien cual serán nuestras aulas?

-Ok su aula es la número 25 grado "A"-nos dijo señalándonos el aula

-Gracias- dijo Emmet con una gran sonrisa como siempre

Seguimos caminando a aquella aula q nos había indicado el profesor, afuera habían alumnos q mientras nos acercábamos se les iba abriendo mas la boca excepto una chica.

-¿disculpa este la sección"A"?-pregunto Alice a aquella chica q era la única q no se admiraba cada vez q nos acercábamos.

-Sí- le respondió la chica

-gracias-agregué

Entramos y nos ubicamos en las carpetas q estaban vacías, toco la campana después de 5 minutos de conversación entre mis hermanos y yo. Ingreso un profesor todos se pusieron de pie y el profesor nos cedió el asiento.

-Bueno empezaremos presentando a los alumnos nuevos por favor pónganse de pie- dijo

Nos pusimos de pie.

-Hola yo soy Alice Cullen- dijo la bebita

-Buenos días, yo soy Emmet Cullen-dijo cara feliz

-Yo soy Edward Cullen- dije alzando la mano para saludar

-Bueno chicos yo soy el profesor Villalobos y les enseñare computación- dijo el profe

Las clases solo duraban hata las 2:30p.m. en la cual había un receso. Después de computación nos tocaba Idioma durante esa clase escuchaba a Alice hablar con aquella chica q no se sorprendía cuando nos acercábamos al aula.

-Hola soy Marie Cami-dijo la chica

-Mucho gusto- le respondió Alice

-sabes utilizar el _chiki_-idioma es muy fácil- le dijo Marie

-Ok te aseguro q lo aprenderé rápido-dijo mi hermanita

-chicas silencio por favor tengo q escuchar esta clase- dije furioso

-ok Ed dejaremos de hablar-dijo la bebita

Luego toco la campana para el recreo salí del aula y me dirigí hacia la cafetería donde se encontraba Alice y Emmet en una mesa.

-que tal chicos chévere las clase- dije alzando una ceja

-si muy buenas-respondieron los dos

Al rato pasaron un grupo de chicas y nos saludaron y siguieron su camino. De pronto se nos acerco una rubia de ojos celestes

-Hola –dijo con voz temblorosa y estirando su brazo cogiendo una libreta- me preguntaba si me podrían dar sus autógrafos

-Hola si claro-dijo Emmet extendiéndole la mano para coger la libreta-Y cuál es tu nombre?

-Rosalie Halle estoy en su misma sección-dijo aquella rubia

-listo Rosalie- dijo Emmet dándole la libreta

-gracias-dijo Alice- uy!! Edward creo q a alguien lo flecho Cupido

-Si -dije mirado a Rosalie

Emmet se puso rojo igual q un tomate y Rosalie se sonrojo y dio unas risitas. Alice me dio la libreta.

-Rosalie verdad?-dije preguntón

-Si- dijo Rosi

-a ok para Rosalie mi futura _cuñis- _dije sarcástico {**cuñis: cuñada**}

De pronto un rubio al igual q Rosalie tenía ojos azules y este empezó a llamarla a mi futura _cuñis_.

-Rosi creó q te llama tu enamorado- dijo Emmet un poco furioso

-Ja, él rubio q esta por allá mi enamorado? No vale el es mi hermano-dijo Rosalie con total normalidad y llamando a su hermano

-Y como se llama esa ternura?- dijo Alice

-Mmm, me llamo Jasper; Jasper Halle hermano de Rosalie- dijo el rubio detrás de mi hermana, agitando su cabellera

Toco la campana para ingresar al aula me tocaba Lenguaje, me senté en el mismo lugar no me había dado cuenta q dos carpetas más adelante había una chica con una cabellera muy hermosa. Pasaron las cuatro horas de Matemática, toco la campana de salida. Vi q la chica guardaba sus cosas, entonces guarde las mías rápidamente. Me acerque a ella.

-Hola, no me había dado cuenta q había tanto sol, bueno lo digo por los lentes pue-dije

-Jajajaja; sabes q es lo q pasa es q el día está muy nublado y parece q va a llover. Tu eres nuevo verdad?- dijo esa chica con los lentes oscuros

-sí, ¿cómo sabes?-dije

-Bueno por tu colonia-dijo ella

-por mi colonia? Y q tiene de especial mi colonia?- dije sarcástico

-Bueno q nadie más la tiene aquí, eres el primero-dijo y yo me sonroje un poco

-la verdad q es la primera vez q conozco a alguien así como tu- le dije complasido

-como yo?-dijo asombrada

-si como con esa habilidad de diferenciar los olores y eso- dije

-bueno es por q no me habías conocido a mí pues- dijo ella ente risitas- aaa alguien bien a buscarte

-como de q hablas- dije

-si alguien viene por ti- dijo feliz

-Edward ya estas listo es hora de irnos- dijo Carlisle q había llegado- eh!! Bueno creo q te espero afuera pero no te demores q parece q va a llover

-Ok, ahora te alcanzo. Haber como sabias tu q a mi me venían a buscar y de pasó q iba a llover?- dije jalando una silla hacia ella para sentarme

-sencillo sabia q alguien venia porque escuche los pasos acercarse, y bueno se q va a llover por la humedad del ambiente- dijo ella toda sabionda

-Tú me estas vacilando verdad?- dije con voz graciosa

-no para nada-dijo riéndose

-entonces como es eso ósea, no entendió- dije

-tranquilo q mañana te explico- dijo

-pero q ya te vas?-dije con tristeza

-si es q tengo muchas cosas q hacer dijo acomodándose su mochila

-pero quédate no te vayas quédate un rato mas- le dije acercándome más a ella

-no, de verdad tengo muchísimas cosas q hacer, además te están esperando, no los hagas esperar- dijo estirando su mano hacia abajo y agarro un bastón para invidentes y se paro

-discúlpame por lo de los lentes de verdad no sabía- dije arrochado

-no te preocupes-dijo con normalidad- ya estoy acostumbrada, nos vemos mañana?

-claro seguro -dije con una sonrisa

-ay pero espero q mañana el clima este mas tranquilo y todo aquí a estado muy alborotado-dijo ella preocupada

-pero q no te gusta los alborotos?- dije

-no la verdad no-dijo mas tranquila- prefiero la paz y la traquilidad, es los alborotos me pone muy nerviosa y me da miedo q me vayan a lastimar- ya se iba

-ey espera, y cuál es tu nombre? – dije agarrándola del brazo

-Bella- dijo ella estirando su brazo contra mi hombro y acercándose más y me dio un beso en la mejilla

Salí vi a Emmet y Rosalie muy juntitos y viendo bien se estaban tomando de las manos. Alice estaba con papá. Me acerque a Emmet por detrás para q no me vieran.

-mmmmmmm… chicos así q de enamoraditos se trata esto no- les dije y ellos se sonrojaron

-No q va hermanito es q Rosi casi se cae y yo la tome de la mano x eso- dijo Emmet

-chicos por favor canten algo para sus fans, si- dijo papá

-si cantemos chicos-dijo Alice **{si desean escuchen la canción entre tu y yo de SALSERIN}**

Yo empecé a cantar:

La vida sonrio a través de tu mirada inesperadamente era posible

Te esperaba desde antes q llegaras a mi vida el camino estaba abierto entre tu y yo

Emmet:

Y si todo era perfecto por q me cambio el destino se desvaneció en mis mano en latido de tu amor

Alice:

Un contacto inesperado que borro de mi el pasado se me pierde porque otros no perdonan nuestra unión

Todos:

No perdona nuestra unión

No perdonan

No perdaonan nuestra unión

No perdonan

A: El camino está abierto entre tu y yo

Yo: este amor va ser inmenso entre tu y yo

E: no habrá muro de concreto entre tu y yo

Todos: este amor es tan extraño es solo entre tu y yo

Yo: Ya no golpees mi cara con tu dura indiferencia, no me pidas que me aleje, y que sufra por tu ausencia

A: si tus miedos y temores ya no son por mi razón, tu tienes que saber que nunca te haré daño

E: este amor que es tan extraño es solo entre tu y yo

A: Tu tienes que saber que nunca te haré daño, tu tienes que saber que te quiero y que te extraño, ese amor que es tan extraño es solo entre tu y yo

E: el reloj de mi cariño a tus horas se aferró, este amor que es tan extraño es solo entre tu y yo, y si todo era perfecto porque debemos dejarnos, Tu tienes que saber que nunca te haré daño.

Yo: el futuro es de nosotros ven conmigo para amarnos, este amor que es tan extraño es solo entre tu y yo, no nos dejan hacercarnos pero juntos podemos lograrlo, Tu tienes que saber que nunca te haré daño

TODOS: lo que digan no me importa solo se que yo te am_o_

este amor que es tan extraño es solo entre tu y yo

solo si me niegas tus besos… mi nena no

**Disculpen por demorarme tanto es que e tenido muchas cosas q hacer =D!!, de aqui en adelante solo escribire la historia osea capitulo y ya eso seria mas rápido para mi y no se olviden dejen Reviews =)!! Los amo y los adoro un abrazo a todos los q lean mi fic y muchas bendiciones.**

**Dios los cuide =)!!**


	3. Yo me llamo?

**Disculpen x demorarme tanto pero esq mis padres no me dejaban entrar a la computadora. Aparte estaba en Examenes Bimestrales y me matan si no estudio. Este capitulo me gusta x algo q pasa con Emmet y Rosalie =O! **

**Yo me llamo?**

Terminamos de cantar y vi q Bella se acercaba tapándose los oídos, entonces me acerque a ella.

-Hola- dijo Bella. Q es ese ruido?

-Hola ven vamos al aula ahí te explico- dije agarrándola del brazo

Entramos al aula ayude a sentarse en una carpeta, ella se sentía nerviosa.

-Que fue todo ese alboroto?- dijo ella angustiada

-este fue…

-de seguro ese grupo q acaba d llegar, el grupo Cullens verdad?- dijo ella interrumpiéndome

-Si ellos son, pero q acaso no te gusta la música?

-la música si pero ellos no-dijo algo molesta- esmas quien dijo q ellos cantan de seguro es todo farandula-alsando una ceja- y por cierto cómo te llamas?

-Iop…(ahora q le digo si sabe q soy Edward y pertenezco a Cullens no va querer ser mas mi amiga)

-que acaso no tienes nombre?

-Si tengo, Jean Marco ese es mi nombre- dije mintiendo

-Jean Marco? Ay q bonito nombre me gusta

-Ah! Bueno si te gusta mi nombre y si pudieras ver podrías ver lo bello q soy- dije con unas risitas

-Ay Jean no te pases el hecho q me guste tu nombre no quiere q sea para tanto, mentira. Tu forma de ser es muy agradable así q quiere decir q eres simpático

-Creo q ya es tarde?, te llevo a tu casa?

-No gracias, mi papá debe estar esperándome en el estacionamiento

-Ah! Bueno entonces te acompaño hasta tu auto

-no te preocupes mi papá se molestaría, y no quiero hacerte pasar un mal rato

-entonces nos vemos mañana?

-si claro, Bye- dijo agarrándome del hombro y se acerco mas y me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

Me ruborice un poco y Salí saltando y cantando muy feliz hasta casi el estacionamiento, cuando vi a papá y Alice **cotorreaba{conversaba}** con él, q barbaridades le estaría diciendo sobre mí, ya era casi costumbre q Alice le dijera muchas cosas sobre a papi.

-Pa, ya nos vamos- dije, Alice soltó una risa

- Si hijo solo faltas tú

- Si ed, solo faltas tú- dijo Emmet desde el auto- te vimos conversando con Bella

- Qué?

-si te vimos como te dio un beso-dijo la bebe dando una gran sonrisa

-chicos ya basta- dijo papá- dejen de molestarlo, a caso no ven q se enamoro x primera vez- soltó unas risitas y se puso serio- chicos les diré algo

-q?- dijimos en coro

-adivinen quien vendrá?

-Ay papi eso es cuento viejo-dijo Alice- vendrá Justin Bieber mi súper amigo

-q vendrá Bieber?- dije

-x supuesto es mi amigo y se quedara en casa, x cierto viene en dos días

-no chicos no es eso-dijo enojado Carlisle- vendrá su primo Jacob, dentro d cuatro días

-q papá como me haces esto- dije- sabes q me llevo mal con él

-Pero papi Jack está de gira recuerdas?-dijo Emmet- está actuando de un licántropo en la saga **Twilight**

**-**si papi es un dulce lobito, arrr!-dijo Alice haciendo como un gato con su mano

-hay x dios todos se volvieron locos-dije golpeándome con el auto

-no todos edwi, la única q no se ha vuelto es Bella-dijo mi hermano y me sonroje

-Bueno papá sube al auto y maneja xq tengo q ir a arreglar el cuarto de visitas para Justin Bieber- dijo la bebe

Subí al auto y me senté atrás como de costumbre estaba frustrado, tanta ira vendría mi primo, el q siempre quería ser mejo q yo. De seguro cuando se entere q estoy enamorado de Bella me querrá quitármela, xq el a tenido muchas enamoradas. Volteé y vi a Bella q subía a su auto, me arregle un poco x si ella me veía, oppss! Rayos el no me podría ver. Papá dio velocidad al auto, estaba tan cansado y me quede dormido. Estaba soñando q estaba en unos de mis conciertos cantando para Bella, ella se había convertido el amor de mi vida. De pronto escuche voces.

-Si Emmet q sería mejor, maquillarle o tirarle una cubeta de agua helada- dijo la bebe

-creo q pintarle, porque si lo mojas, mojarías el auto y papá nos haría secarla- dijo Emmet-además tengo q entrar a chatear con lobito, mi primo favorito

-no me harán nada-grite- Alice me haces algo y te juro q cuando venga Justin lo tratare mal

-no te vamos hacer nada, porfis no lo trates mal a Justin xq no va a venir de nuevo

-ay bueno esta no es mi pelea iré hacer galletitas, adiós-dijo Emmet bajando del auto

-q masculino eres eh! Cara feliz

-muy gracioso mira, deja de molestarme o si no voy y le digo a Bella q perteneces a Cullens-dijo Emm entrando a la cocina

-q? como sabes tú eso

-hay herma te escuchamos cuando hablabas con ella en el aula

-q metiche eres Alice

-no herma solo íbamos a pasarte la voz q nos íbamos y Em y io no lo pudimos evitar. Pero hacen una bonita pareja Jean Marco

-Jean Marco?-dije asombrado- Opss! Cierto me llamo así

-Okay te llamare así cuando estés con Bella

-voy a dormir ok no me molestes. Solo en caso importante

-ok edwi te aviso cualquier cosa importante

Entre di un abrazo a mami, olí las galletitas de Emmet; pero tenía tanto sueño q no hice caso al olor subí a mi cuarto entre y tire la puerta y entre al baño a darme un baño. Termine de ducharme y me tire en la cama y soñar con bellisitas. De pronto sonó mi blackberry.

-Aló

-Edward, primo como estas?

-¡JACOB! Bien, xq la llamada?

-SI Edward también estoy bien, bueno solo para decirte-dijo y le interrumpí

-q vas a venir a mi casa, ya me lo dijo papá

-Ah! Bueno

-pero no vas a ser el único al q te atiendan, Bieber vendrá en dos días y tu vienes en cuatro

-de seguro lo invito mi tía o Alice

-Alice sabes cómo es esa bebe

-la siguen diciendo así, la ultima vez q estuve ahí casi me mata x llamarla si

-Oh! Si lo recuerdo ella se pasa

-bueno adiós cuídate me llaman mis coprotagonistas

- Ok adiós

Le colgué, me sentí aliviado y seguí en la cama no podía sacar de mi mente aquella sonrisa

-hijo!

-Ma, si?

-tú padre te llama dice q tiene q hablar contigo sobre las visitas en nuestra mansión

- ok en un momento bajo

Mis padres y mis hemanos llamaban así a la casa, no era por creerse sino esq era muy amplia nuestra casa. Baje a la sala de recibimiento

-pa q me quieres decir?

-hijo se q no te llevas bien con tu primo y no te cae Justin

-un momento quien dijo q no me cae Justin, si me cae sino q Alice y mami hablan mucho sobre él y me irrita solo es eso

- ok pero durante su visita, solo compórtate ok

-Ed, te llama Bella-grito Emmet desde la cocina

-gracias contesto desde acá

Un momento el teléfono no sonó y como ella sabe el número de casa. Opss! soy famoso y todos saben cosas sobre nosotros. Y el teléfono de la cocina no estaba malogrado?, lo habrán arreglado y no me entere

-Bueno Bella?

-Hola Edward quería saber cómo estabas?

-yo bien y tú?

-también hermanito

-hermanito?-pregunte

-ja caíste herma

-Alice q mala xq me haces esto-grite tirando el fono

De pronto sonó el teléfono pero de la cocina no sonó eso quiere decir q sigue malogrado

-Hola casa Cullen

-hola Edward, disculpa se encuentra Emmet?

-si de parte?

-Rosalie, me lo puedes pasar xfa

-uy no Rosi lamento infórmate q eso no se puede

-xq?

-esq tu sabes él y yo somos musculosos y tu sabes no pasaríamos x aquí

-Jajaja ok, en ese caso comunícame con él si

-Emmet ven Rosi te llama apúrate-le grite a mi hermano

-muy gracioso no caeré en ese juego

-es enserio

-entonces dile q no me moleste

-bueno ok

-rosi dice mi hermanito q no lo molestes, eso me dijo

-ah! Ok bueno adiós

-bye disculpa por su comportamiento

-descuida se como son los famosos

-pero no todos, es q cree q es un juego

Colgó mi cuñis me sentía mal por ella. Me dirigí enojado a la cocina. Emmet estaba sacando galletas del horno

-que malo eres con Rosi

-jajaja q malo q?, ese juego solo se hace una vez

-pero es cierto

-no te creo

-bueno no me creas, uy son las 11:45 me acostare, quiero levantarme temprano mañana, bye

-bye Edward. Duerme con Bella

-muy gracioso cara feliz, y tú con Rosalie aunque ya no pobre de ella como te comportaste así

-ya anda a dormir

Me dirigí hacia mi habitación me puse mi pijama y me acurruque en mi cama. No soñé con ella, q pena. Salió el sol, es hora de levantarme, baje para ver una peli. Emmet estaba en la cocina haciendo sus galletitas como siempre, en verdad estaba en un concurso d repostería y quiere ganar. Alice no estaba eso quiere decir q sigue durmiendo. Me dirigí a la sala de juegos y puse la película donde sale Jacob y me eche en el sillón. De pronto sonó la puerta, Emmet abrió.

-Hola Emmet

Era la voz de Rosalie y Emmet no contesto, me asome hacia la sala de recibimiento, mi hermano estaba con un mandil y con pijama; y aunque no era verdad Emmet dormía sin polo. Y solo tapaba su pecho el mandil. Alice bajo saltando por las escaleras. Y miro a Rosi parada en la puerta.

-hola Rosi-dijo Alice-pasa, has venido sola?-agrego agarrandola del brazo- Emmet cierra la boca y sacate ese mandil ya

-H o l a R o s i-dijo alfin Emmet con voz temblorosa

- Hola Alice, no eh venido sola, a visitarte

-a ok entonces desayunemos vamos a la cocina sigueme-sijo Alice caminando hacia la cocina

-Ok ahí voy cerrare la puerta-dijo mi futura cuñis cerrando la puerta

-Mmmmm… Rosi tu llamaste ayer?-dijo Em

-si y descuida te entiendo no te molestare, xq eso es lo q querias

-no eso no es lo q quiero. Esq pense q era una broma xq le hicimos un jueguito a Edward

-le dara un beso- susurre

-sabes lo q quiero-dijo Emmet

-q es lo q quieres dimelo rapido tu hermana me espera

-esto es lo q quiero-le dijo acercandose para darle un ser mi enamorada?

-mmm… si claro, digo. Hay q hice, adios Alice me espera-corrio a la cocina

-Pero respondeme-dijo él alzando la mano

Maravilloso cara feliz beso a su chica perfecta, ojala hisiera lo mismo con Bella pero no puede ser así. Me dirigi hacia mi hermano mayor.

-Q fue lo q hiciste- le dije apretandole el hombro

-nada solo la bese

-Bueno, yo voy a desayunar me podrias hacer un keke tengo mucha hambre

-Ok vamos

-gracias

Fuimos a la cocina Alice y Rosi conversaban. Creo q tan bueno estaba su conversacion q Alice no se habia servido su desayuno

-Hola chikas-dije

-Hola hermas q hacen aquí?

-Alice haremos un keke con Emmet

-Rosi y yo nos apuntamos. Mejor hay q hacer una competencia

-Ok-dije- pero y las clases

-mandare q traigan sus cosas

-no Alice no te preocupes

-no descuida eres mi amiga

-bueno ok

-Emmet saca harina y azúcar-dijo la bebe

-Alice donde esta tu baño?

-esta entre lavandería y sala de juegos

-Ah! Ok ahora vuelvo-dijo Rosi

-Edward saca lo q me dijo Alice ire a la lavandería a traer mandiles para ustedes- dijo Emmet

-Ok- le dije

-Le dara un beso –susurro Alice

-no lo se o le pedirá q sea su enamorada?

-bueno vamos a la sala d recibimiento para ver q le dice

-Ok vamos

**Ojala q les haiga gustado. Saludos para mi amiguita "Loca Robert Pattinson"(Marie Cullen) jajaja mentira **

**cuidense todos besos y abrazos =D!**


	4. Mi primer beso

**ROSALIE POV:**

-Ok. Gracias- le dije a Alice

Me dirige al baño en realidad necesitaba echarme agua en la cara, después de ese beso *_* tan maravilloso. Y él me pidió que sea su enamorada, me sentía feliz. Entre al baño me toque los labios.

-Emmet me beso- susurre

Me eche agua a la cara me seque y Salí.

-Respóndeme ¿si?-Emmet me hablaba pero no sabía dónde estaba, de pronto me sorprendió por detrás agarrándome de la ser mi enamorada?

-Si. Si quiero ser tu enamorada

-fantástico- dijo acercándose frente a mí

-Me harías un favor?

-Si claro todo lo que pidas

-Bésame- dije se me estábamos a punto de hacerlo

-SI TENEMOS UNA CUÑIS, AL FIN NUESTRO HERMANO SE ENAMORO- dijeron a coro Alice y Edward, desde la sala de recibimiento

-¿Qué hacen espiando? par de chismosos- dijo mi enamorado

-Nosotros solo vinimos a ver por qué se tardaban tanto- dijo Edward

-Mmm bueno vamos hacer la competencia-dije

-Si hagamos caso a mi enamorada, vamos

-Gracias Emmet pero aunque sea ponte un polo ¿no?

-¿Qué acaso no te gusto así?-dijo alagándose

-Si claro bueno quédate haci, pero recuerda me debes el favor- Emmet me beso

-OIGAN APURENSE PUES, Y DEJEN DE COMERSE A BESOS-dijo Edward

-Bueno vamos bebe- dije

-¿bebe?-dijo

-si una apodo nada mas

- Bueno vamos pues bebita-dijo y me dio un beso en la frente

Caminamos hacia la cocina Edward estaba sacando los tazones

-Y ¿Cómo haremos los grupos?- dijo Alice

-Bueno Alice- dijo Edward- como Rosi y Em son enamorados, entonces ellos son un grupo, y nosotros el otro grupo- agrego dando risitas

-Okay herma, ¿Emmet y los mandiles?

-Ah! Cierto se me olvido

-Claro como estabas tan entretenido con Rosi

-Muy graciosa enana

-Que malos son con su hermano y es el mayor- les recalque

-Jaja claro defiende a su enamoradito- dijo Edward dando golpecitos en la espalda a Alice

-Muy gracioso Jean Marco

-Tu como sabes eso

-Bueno Alice me dijo lo que había pasado en el cole con Bells

-Mmmm

-Chicos tomen- dijo Emmet lanzándoles los mandiles y a mí me lo dio en la mano con un beso

-Gracias

-OH vamos van a seguir siempre haciendo lo mismo

-OK ok sigamos

De pronto sonó mi móvil, lo saque del bolsillo de mi casaca blanca, vi la llamada era de Bella

-Disculpen- dije- Aló Bella, si claro… pero Jazz no te puede llevar, oh ya entonces paso por ti. Ok bye- colgué

-¿Qué paso? Bebita

- No nada importante si no está sola en casa y para ir a la escuela, no va ir sola verdad.

-Pero, alguien que la lleve - dijo Alice-o hay inconvenientes?

-Mmm bueno no es que Jazz iba a ir con ella pero creo que viene por ti

-Ah! Si

-Bueno aviso que yo no soy muy bueno en esto de repostería-dije mirando a Emmet

-Descuida bebita yo te voy a ayudar pero no perderemos

-Bueno empecemos entonces-dijo Alice

Emmet empezó a cremar la mantequilla

-Ross puedes cernir la harina

-Ok ahora mismo, EDWARD VAS A PERDER JAJA-dije- bebe cuantas cernidas doy a la harina?

-3

-Oh ok, entonces ya termine

-échame la azúcar- lo hice y eche una ojeada haber como iban Alice y Edward, pero creo que ya estaban por terminar- Emmi ya van a terminar

-no te preocupes aunque Edward haiga tenido clases de repostería antes que yo no me ganara-dijo- quiero decir mi mama nos puso a los dos en estas clases antes de ir de gira este año y Edward primero le gustaba cuando hacíamos los queques pero después ya no le gusto mucho y se salió de las clases y yo continúe

- Ah bueno per sigue no vamos a perder- le di un beso en la mejilla

-Agrega los huevos- lo hice luego agregue lo cernido y chocolate rallado y una cucharadita de vainilla

-Oigan ¿cómo lo vamos a hornear?-dijo Ed

-Mmm bueno ya casi terminamos y como van ustedes- dijo Emmi

-También terminando

-Bueno en el horno si entran los dos moldes-agrego Emmet mientras agregaba la masa en el molde- listo ya terminamos Ross y yo

-NOS GANARON EDWARD-dijo Alice sacándose el mandil, estaba muy furiosa-PORQUE TUVISTE QUE SALIRTE DE LAS CLASES QUE MAMÁ TE MANDO

-Alice a ti eso que te importa

-Eres un tonto-salió de la cocina

-Oh! Genial, bebe tendre que solucionar esto-dije- Luego regreso y te ayudo a lavar los tazones

-No no, te preocupes yo los lavare además mientras Alice se calme te tardara tanto

-Bueno está bien ya regreso-le di un beso en la mejilla oí q alguien tiro la puerta debería estar en su cuarto- BEBE ¿DONDE ES EL CUARTO DE ALICE?

-TERCERF PISO A LA DERECHA SEGUNDA HABITACION

-OK

Subí ¿Qué tendrán en el segundo piso? Era su sala muy amplia y había una puerta, supongo que será la Biblioteca de Carlisle ya que era su manager. Junto a la baranda de las escaleras habían fotos eran de unos pequeños de seguro eran de ellos seguí y encontré la escalera q llevaba a tercer piso subí y fui directamente a la habitación que me había indicado Emmet. _Toc Toc Toc._

-Pasa-dijo entre- has venido a consolarme no es así

-Bueno si, hay Alice porque te comportas de esa manera ¿eh?

-Es que me dio cólera íbamos adelante y el tonto de Edward no se acordaba q mas seguía de la harina con la leche, es por eso q le grite-mire el reloj de mi muñeca eran las 10.58 a.m.

-Hay si en buena hora te alegraste porque ya van hacer las once

-Huy si y tienes que pasar por Bella o como la dices Bells

-Si es cierto. Ya ¿trajeron mis cosas?

-Si están en la habitación del lado, también hay un baño por si quieres bañarte

-Ah ok

Salí y fui directa a esa habitación. Efectivamente allí estaba mi uniforme entre al baño me desvestí y tome una ducha creo que me demore unos 15 minutos. Salí al cuarto me puse mi ropa interior y vi unas fotos en una cómoda. Abrieron la puerta de repente era Alice así que no hice caso.

-¡Que lindo que es tu hermano! Alice-tome el cuadro y me di la vuelta lentamente- ya me termino de cambiar y sal…-Emmet estaba paradaso ahí con toda la boca abierta, me dirigí hacia la cama y me tape con la bata-¿Qué haces acá?

-Pues esta es mi habitación. Oh Alice. Termina de cambiarte, solo déjame sacar mi ropa y me iré al cuarto de Ed

-Si claro saca tu ropa-salió y cerré la puerta y le eche seguro me puse el uniforme y las botas. Salí al cuarto de Alice

-¿Alice?

-Pasa ¿Quieres peinarte?

-Oh si claro. Ah por cierto me debes una explicación por que dejaste mi ropa en el cuarto de Emmet

-Lo siento pero como eran enamorados pueden llegar a ser más que eso ¿verdad?

-Oh si. Bueno te perdono pero no sigas con eso ok- termine de peinarme mire a Alice y se estaba maquillando

-Te puedo maquillar, si por favor

-Ok

-Listo mírate- me dirigí al espejo, que lindo maquilla mi cuñada-¿Te gusta?

-Si pero ya vámonos

-Si ok tu bolso esta encima de mi cama, tómalo y vamos por los chicos- agarre mi bolso y corrí detrás de Alice-¿Emmet, Edward?-pregunto desde afuera de una habitación debería ser de Edward, abrió la puerta y no había nadie-bueno bajemos deben estar ahí

-Si porque tengo que pasar por Bella- bajamos había una mujer que abrazaba a mi bebe, pero quien era no veía la cara de aquella mujer.

-¿Mamá? Buenos días-dijo abrazándola-¿y papi?

-En su estudio pequeña

-hay mami te eh dicho que no me digas así o te llamare Esme y a ti eso no te gusta ¿verdad?

-Ok ok. ¿Y quién es esa chica?

-la novia de tu Emmito-susurro Edward

-Oh disculpe yo soy Rosalie Halle un gusto de conocerla

-Igualmente. Eres hija de Renée Halle

-Si

-Oh tu eres la mayor de los trillizos, si recuerdo tu mama dio a luz una hora antes que mis pequeños famosos nazcan-y le apretó los cachetes a Emmet acaso se preguntarían quien era el otro hermano o hermana- Tus hermanos y tu venían acá de pequeños y jugaban con mis hijos. Tu mamá es mi buena amiga

-Oh creo que si -me sonroje un poco

-Y como está toda la Familia Sw…-le interrumpí

-Todos bien gracias

-Bueno chicos es hora de irnos-dijo Alice- Oh mamá creo que Emmet te debe de decir algo

-Yo- Alice le miro con una cara y luego me miro- Oh si mami Rosalie es mi enamorada

-Hay que bien es alguien de buena familia y de niña era muy hermosa y eso no lo ha dejado. Por cierto hoy su padre no los llevara así que pueden ir todos en la minivan o con cada uno en sus carros

-Disculpe podría hablar con usted a solas será rápido- le dije

-Si claro. Bueno chicos decidan como van en un momento vuelvo con Rosalie, vamos a la sala de juegos-llegamos- ¿sobre qué quieres hablar?

-Bueno sus hijos piensan que yo me llamo Rosalie Halle

-Aja pero si eres hija de Renée tu padre es Charlie Swan

-Sí pero mis hermanos y yo no mencionamos el apellido de mi padre, ya sabe usted es el gobernador y nos tratan diferente de una forma especial nos ponen guardaespaldas y eso como lo hace papá pero nosotros zafamos de eso, es por eso es nuestro secreto

-Ok no diré nada solo a Carlisle lo recuerdas

-Mmmm si le puede decir el va a casa a ver partido de futbol con papá bueno cuando los dos están desocupados. Gracias por apoyarnos

-Descuida ahora se le va hacer tarde vamos tienes que ir a la escuela-caminamos hacia la sala de recibimiento

-Decidimos ir en la Minivan-dijo Alice- Oh Rosi tu hermano llego con Bella ¿son novios o algo? ME ESTA SACANDO ACASO LA VUELTA CON ELLA

-No cálmate Bella es mi hermana. Jazz es muy fiel tenlo asegurado- dije- Oh Edward Bella esta aquí tendrás que subir y cambiarte de perfume y caminar diferente, ya sabes ella reconoce todo =.=

-No descuida, además ya está llegando a la puerta solo llámenme Jean Marco y no digan nada sobre el grupo

Todos asintieron. Jasper y Bella entraron y me acerque a ellos.

-Bella yo iba a pasar por ti

-Le explico no- dijo Jazz y Bells asintió- bueno Bella me llamo y me dijo que como yo venía para acá la trajera porque tú estabas aquí para que vaya contigo al cole o instituto como lo llama mamá por que al menos ella acepto que ya crecimos

-Si Rose. Ya ¿nos vamos?

-Si claro espera. Bebe ya nos vamos

-¿Bebe?-dijeron mis hermanos-¿Rose?-dijo Jazz un poco intrigado _Opss me olvide_

-Es que Rosi está con Emmet-dijo Alice tocándole la cara- Emmet corre por el auto te esperamos aquí afuera- Emmet corrió- Un gusto conocerte Bella soy Alice- le tomo de la mano y Bells la sujeto

-El gusto es mío. ¿Jean Marco? Que haces aquí- dijo y se acerco a Edward

-H…o…l…a

-Que te pasa parece que estas nervioso

-No yo nervioso ja claro que no, respondiendo a tu pregunta vine a visitar a Emmet

-Oh bueno

Sonó un clauson debería ser Emmet. Alice me miro y me hizo una mirada para que saliera, camine hacia la puerta.

-Yo te ayudo- dijo Edward tomándola de la mano a Bella, ella asintió. Jazz salió Alice detrás de él. Ed salió antes que yo. Salí y cerré la puerta volteé y Bella estaba subiendo al auto, me apresure

-Rosi tu vas adelante con mi hermanito

-Oh gracias se los agradezco

-Que acaso no quieres estar a mi lado

-No es eso- cerré la puerta del auto- solo conduce

-Rosi si tu eres la mayor quien es el segundo de los trillizos que dijo mi mama

-Yo yo soy la que nació después de mi adorable hermana, Alice-dijo Bella sonriendo

-Entonces mi amor tu eres el menor igual que yo

-Oh vamos Jazz tu también –dijo mi hermanita riéndose

-Lo siento Bellita- dijo con una cara que me causo risa -.-

-Jazz no le dirás nada a papá lo de Rose

-Mmmm bueno

-Jazz tu delatas a mi hermana adorada y yo te delato a ti, estas consciente de eso

-Ok ok. Ves Alice como me tratan mis hermanitas

-Ay por favor no te paces eso es menos de lo que me hacen mis hermanos-Jazz puso una cara de mejor no hubiera hablado

-Oh bebe entonces soy mayor que tu . Tendría que tener un poco de afecto "soy una rompe cunas" por dios-riéndome le susurre a Emmet

-jajaja no solo por una hora

-A que se refería tu mamá con "Antes de que nacieran mis pequeños famosos"

-Ah es que nosotros también somos trillizos

-Y tu eres el mayor quien te sigue

-Edward y luego Alice

-Oh ya. Bella mamá ¿te llevo a tu terapia?

-No fui sola en el auto. Pero mamá llego con papá y de nuevo empezó a tratarme como una niña

-Igual que siempre – dije

-Y Bella ¿cómo perdiste la vista? –pregunto Edward que diga Jean Marco, pero ella se entristeció un poco

-Oh yo te explico a ella le duele un poco-dijo Jazz

-No yo se lo digo-dijo Bella-Íbamos de paseo solo con mamá cuando se cruzo por la carretera un niño y mamá intento frenar pero no pudo y desvió el auto pero chocamos contra un poste yo iba adelante con ella y sufrimos la peor parte. Ella quedo en coma casi por dos semanas y yo perdí la visión. Yo si se como es el color del mar, en especial me gustaba ver el atardecer eso es lo que extraño

-Es por eso que papá nos trata como niños el sufrió y se echo la culpa por que él iba a ir con nosotros pero por el trabajo no nos acompaño

-¿Y a los cuántos años paso eso?- dijo Alice

-Cuando acabábamos de cumplir 15 años-dije

-Ya estamos llegando ¿verdad? Ya siento la bulla

-si Bella- dijo Edward (J.M.)

Emmet entro al estacionamiento ocupo un lugar y bajo para abrirme la puerta. Pero Alice abrió la puerta trasera y bajo. Igual que antes Ed le ayudo a bajar a mi hermana.

-Yo la llevo no te preocupes Jean- el asintió y avanzo con Alice y Jasper, Emmet estuvo a mi lado entramos al instituto colegio como le llamaba papá

- Buenos días señoritas Swan-yo le mire al auxiliar

- Que tal, buen día- menos mal Emmet no pregunto seguimos avanzando hasta el salón sin hablar

-Hola Bells-dijo Cama Marie

-Hola Marie-respondió, me soltó y se dirigió hacia ella entraron al salón

-Otra vez solos

-Ni creas Emmet adentro nos molestaran pero no importa, yo soy feliz contigo

-Yo también – me dio un beso en la mejilla y entramos


End file.
